


Full Moon

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [48]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Full Moon, personality change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: November 15th: Full Moon - The crazies come out tonight. Make it memorably weird! :D
Relationships: Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Series: Drabble Ball Z [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 2





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in the timeskip of DBZ where Videl and Gohan are either just about to get married or have already :D

Videl had heard stories of the legendary Oozaru. Gohan had sat her down early in the relationship and told her of the transformation that plagued Saiyans whose tails were intact. He had told her of his own transformations as a child, before Kami had destroyed his ability to regrow his tail, and how painful and devastating the great ape form had been.

She had believed him. Of course she’d believed him; her dear, earnest man. But at the same time it was almost too ludicrous to fathom.

The convincing factor was how Gohan acted every month. Whenever Gohan saw the full moon he would…change. Not physically, but the adorable, awkward man she’d fallen in love with would…recede. In his place would be someone who was cocky and arrogant, who would pick a fight at a moment’s notice.

It was always such a relief when she woke up the next morning and cuddled up to his back, hearing the smile in his voice as he said her name.


End file.
